Video Game High
by AnniMagic
Summary: Die Tochter und Söhne bekannter Videospielhelden gehen auf die High School: Lerne Rico, Rosalie, Link, Flash und ihre Freunde kennen! Aber...was passiert wenn sie sich in jemanden verlieben der nicht zu ihrem Videospiel gehört? Oder was ist wenn die Tochter von jemanden in der Menschenwelt aufgewachsen ist und auch dort bleibt?
1. Die verlorene Prinzessin

**Kapitel 1: Die verlorene Prinzessin**

Sie lief durch den Wald. Sie musste einfach weg, einfach weg von ihren "Freunden".  
Zum Glück hatte sie heute ihre weißen Sneakers an, mit ihnen konnte sie gut laufen. Ihre lockigen blonden Haare hatte sie unter einer pinken Mütze versteckt. Sie liebte die Farbe Pink einfach. Sie trug sogar ihr pinkes Lieblingskleid, und einen goldfarbenen Gürtel. Das blonde Mädchen wurde langsamer, bis sie an einem Teich stehenblieb und sich auf den Boden warf. Ihre sogenannten "Freunde" hatten sie schon wieder gemobbt. "Ich will nicht mehr!", sie begann zu weinen. Sogleich machte es sich ein Eichhörnchen in ihrem Schoß bequem. Das junge Mädchen sah das Tier an und lächelte dann. "Du versuchst mich immer aufzumuntern. Vielen Dank!", sie nahm eine Walnuss aus und gab eine Hälfte dem Tier und aß die andere Hälfte selber. "Ich würde viel lieber hier im Wald leben wollen.", seuftzte sie, "Aber Mama würde sich dann Sorgen machen." Sie dachte an ihre strenge, jedoch liebevolle Mutter die es ihr verboten hatte in den Wald zu gehen. Sie erinnerte sich an die Zeiten, wo sie in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt wurde, weil sie im Wald war. Manchmal musste sie auch in den kalten Keller gehen, wenn ihre Mutter schlechte Laune hatte. Kam sie nicht heute früher von der Arbeit? Sofort sprang die Blondine auf. "Oh nein! Ich muss nach Hause!", rief sie entsetzt und sprintete los.

* * *

"Mom, ich bin zu Hause!", rief das junge Mädchen, als sie sich die Schuhe auszog. Ihre Mutter kam aus der Küche und nahm ihr die Tasche ab. "Wie wars in der Schule, Schätzchen?", fragte die ebenfalls blonde Frau. Sie trug ihr weißes Designer-Kleid und ihre Schwarzen Ballerinas. Wie immer, hatte sie ihre Haare hochgesteckt. "Ja, es war ganz ok. Wie immer eigentlich.", meinte die Kleine unschuldig. Sie sah zu wie ihre Mutter ein Blatt von ihrer Tasche zupfte. "Lydia...",begann ihre Mama ruhig, "Du warst wiedermal im Wald, nicht wahr?" Sie klang nichtmehr so ruhig. "Umm...", Lydia starrte den Boden an. "Wie oft hab ich schon gesagt das du nicht in den Wald darfst?", Lydias Mutter setzte sich auf ihr Ledersofa. Das Mädchen stand einfach nur da."Mama, es tut mir so Leid." "Geh sofort in dein Zimmer!", dabei zeigte sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf die Tür am Ende des Flurs. Das war die einzige bunte Tür im ganzen Haus. Sticker und Poster klebten auf ihr. Langsam schlenderte Lydia zu der Tür und begab sich in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich auf den Boden. Sie wusste nicht das ihr Mutter ihr mit einem silberfarbenen Schlüssel folgte. Als sie dann jedoch ein lautes Klick-Geräusch hörte, stand sie vom Boden auf und lief zu ihrer Zimmertür. Sie hämmerte gegen sie. "Mama? Mama! Bitte schließ mich nicht ein!" Ihr Mutter hörte sie nicht. Nach mehreren Minuten, gab sie auf. Mit Tränen in den Augen, ging sie zu ihrem weißen Kleiderschrank.  
Lydia machte die Türen auf und holte ihren rosafarbenen Nintendo 3DS aus einer grünen Box. Sie steckte ihr 'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D' Modul in ihren Nintendo 3DS. Sie besuchte gerade als junger Link Prinzessin Zelda. "Hach...zumindestens ist dort alles schön und gut."

* * *

**Währenddessen an der Video Game High...**

Der brünette Link, natürlich der Sohn von Link, und Anuschka, ein Mädchen mit schulterlangem pinken Haar, die Tochter von Alisa Bosconovitch, standen in Flur und unterhielten sich. Anuschka erzählte Link gerade von dem tollen Ohrringen die sie sich vorgestern gekauft hatte. "Sie sind so hübsch! Nicht wahr Link?", fragte sie mit ihrer hohen Stimme, "Link?" Sie sah in die selbe Richtung wie Link, um ihren Schulleiter zu sehen der gerade in sein Büro schlich. Er trug ziemlich komische Sachen, als wäre er aus irgenteinem Märchenbuch entsprungen. Anuschka strich sich ihre pinken Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Wo Mr. Grimm wohl hingeht?" "Keine Ahnung...", antwortete Link, sein Blick immernoch auf den Schulleiter gerichtet. "Naja...lass mich dir weiter über meine coolen Ohrringe erzählen!", sagte Anuschka lieblich und drehte Link in ihre Richtung. Oh Gott, wie sehr er sie hasste. Anuschka erinnerte ihn aber an jemanden in den sie sich verliebt hat.

* * *

**Wieder bei Lydia...**

"Danke das du mir beim Kochen hilfst." Lydias Mutter schnitt gerade etwas Gemüse, während Lydia das Essen im Topf umrührte. "Kein Problem.", sagte Lydia. Sie liebte es zu kochen. Aber noch mehr liebte sie es, mit ihrer Mutter Zeit zu verbringen. Jemand klingelte an der Haustür. "Das ist bestimmt dein Vater! Ich geh schon.", Lydias Mutter ging zu der Tür. Lydia machte eine kurze Pause und sah sich um. Das einzig bunte in dieser Küche war das Gemüse, sonst war alles entweder schwarz oder weiß. Eigentlich stand auf dem Fensterbrett eine wunderschöne gelbe Sonnenblume, aber sie war verwelkt. "Oh je. Du bist ja ganz verwelkt!", Lydia füllte einen Becher mit Wasser und ging zum Fensterbrett, "Hey kleines Pflänzchen...warum siehst du so traurig aus?" Natürlich antwortete sie nicht. "Werd bitte wieder gesund!", als sie das sagte, spürte sie etwas unbekanntes in sich. Es kribbelte. Aufeinmal wurde es ganz hell in der Küche und Lydia musste ihre Augen zukneifen. Langsam öffnete sie ihr rechtes Auge und sah die Pflanze an. Sie war nicht mehr verwelkt. Sie war wieder ein normales schönes Blümchen. "Was zum...!",wollte Lydia sagen wurde jedoch von einem Schluchzen unterbrochen. War das ihre Mutter? Und schon kam ihre Mutter mit einem ziemlich alten Mann in die Küche. Er hatte graue Haare, grüne Augen und einen ebenfalls grauen Schnauzbart. Außerdem trägt er ein Hemd und ein dunkelblaues Jackett. "Lydia...", fing die weinende Mutter an. "Ja, Mama?" Lydia sah sich den Mann sehr gut an. Er trug eine hellblaue Krawatte, auf der ein roter Stein klebte und einen goldenen Ring der aussah wie ein Spiegel. Das junge Mädchen sah wieder ihre Mutter an. "Du weißt doch das du adoptiert bist, nicht wahr?" "Ja, warum fragts du?", Lydia sah ihre Mutter verwundert an. "Lydia, deine Mutter ist Prinzessin Zelda.", sagte der Mann, "Zelda schickte dich hierher, als damals in Hyrule Ganondorf zurückschlug." Lydia dachte das wäre ein Scherz. "Also, möchtest du hierbleiben oder mit mir auf die Video Game High gehen?", fragte der Mann ernst. "Video Game High? Ist das irgenteine besondere Schule?", fragte Lydia nach. Der Mann räusperte sich. "Ja. Dort gehen die Töchter und Söhne bekannter Videospielhelden hin.", sagte er freundlich, "Vielleicht freundest du dich sogar mit Rosalie an. Sie ist die Tochter von Prinzessin Peach." Lydia dachte darüber nach. "Hört sich ja super an! Dann kann ich ja endlich weg von hier. Aber ich kann doch nicht Mutter alleine lassen.", sie sah zu ihrer Mutter als sie darüber nachdachte. "I-Ich...", begann Lydia, "...b-bleib hier." Der Mann war ziemlich überrascht. "Okay. Aber falls du deine Meinung änderst...", er gab ihr eine Visitenkarte, "Hier ist meine Karte." Sie sah sie sich an. Milton Grimm, stand auf ihr und eine Telefonnummer. "Wollen sie noch einen Kaffee?", fragte Lydias Mutter, erleichtert von der Entscheidung ihrer Tochter. "Nein danke. Ich muss zurück. Eine Schule leitet sich nicht von alleine." Er spazierte zu der Haustüre und stieg auf das Blatt, das Lydias Mutter erst ein paar Stunden zuvor von Lydias Tasche gepflückt hatte. "Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Tony. Auf Wiedersehen, Lydia."

* * *

**Das war's mit Kapitel 1! ^.^ Danke fürs Lesen & ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!**


	2. Kampf um Rosalie

**Kapitel 2: Kampf um Rosalie**

"Mann, Rosalie sieht wiedermal heiß aus!", seufzte Rico verliebt. Er war der Sohn von Mario und starrte gerade ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und pink gefärbten Haarspitzen an. Sie stand gerade mit ihren besten Freundinnen vor ihrem Spind und redete über irgentetwas. Floresentia war ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und einem kurzen orangenem Kleid. Jeder erkannte das sie die Tocher von Prinzessin Daisy war. Sie war die zweitälteste von den 3. Die älteste war Stella. Sie ist schon 916 Jahre alt und die Tochter von Rosalina. Sie sieht eigentlich genau so aus wie ihre Mutter, nur ist ihr Kleid kürzer. "Alter, das ist die Tochter von Peach.", fing Ricos bester Freund Link an. Er war schon seit dem Kindergarten Ricos bester Freund gewesen. "Ach Link. Hast du vergessen? Ich bin Rico! Der Italiener auf den alle Frauen stehen." Link verdrehte die Augen. "Aber Rosalie ist anders als alle die du zuvor angemacht hast. Sie ist eine Prinzessin." Rico drehte sich wieder in Richtung von Rosalie. "Wenn du eine Freundin finden kannst, kann ich das auch." Seit kurzem waren Anuschka und Link ein Paar. Link hasste Anuschka, aber traute sich nicht mit ihr Schluss zu machen. Rico ging in Richtung Rosalie. "Hallo Schhönheit." Rico holte eine Rose aus seiner Tasche. "Rico nicht schon wieder du. Zisch ab.", sagte Rosalie genervt. "Ach komm schon, Prinzessin. Du liebst mich doch auch.", lächelte Rico und strich sich durch seine hellbraunen Haare. Stella, die sonst eigentlich wenig redete, sah Rico ziemlich sauer an und sagte dann ruhig etwas. "Wenn du nicht sofort abhaust, hole ich meine Lumas. Aber nicht die kleinen süßen. Nein, ich meine die fetten Gourmet-Lumas. Die setzen sich dann auf dich drauf!" "Hetzt doch Benny auf ihn.", Link machte gerade seinen Spind zu und grinste.

* * *

"Danke, "Kumpel".", Rico machte es sich auf der Terrasse bequem, "Wegen dir hat mich Benny 2 Stunden verfolgt." Rico wollte nicht mehr an den bleichen schwarzhaarigen Jungen denken. Benny hatte im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater zumindestens Augen. "Im Endeffekt hat doch Rosalie Benny auf dich gehetzt.", sagte Link kühl, "Sie will dich nicht als festen Freund. Siehs ein, Rico. Sie ist eine Prinzessin." "Sie ist besser als eine Verrückte mit Kettensägen.", sagte Rico. Link sah Rico ziemlich sauer an. "Wehe du sagst nochmal was schlechtes über Anuschka!" Während Link dass sagte holte er sein Holzschwert, das hatte er aus dem Heldentraining bekommen, und hielt es Rico an den Hals. "Komm doch, Elfenjunge!" Bevor die beiden sich prügeln kommten, kam ein anderer Junge. Er kämmte seine langen blauen Haare und kam auf Link und Rico zu. "Hey, Leute. Was geht?", sagte der Junge. "Hallo Lyo." Rico klang ziemlich genervt. Lyo,der Sohn von Marth, sah Link fragend an. "Er hat 'nen schlechten Tag." Lyo nickte einfach nur. "Okay Jungs. Ich muss los. Ciao." Rico sah ihm hinterher. Dann bemerkte er, das Lyo auf Rosalie zuging. "Was macht der da?" "Die reden doch nur miteinander."

* * *

"Ich hol dich dann um 7 ab",sagte Lyo überglücklich. "Okay.", lächelte Rosalie und rückte ihre Tiara zurecht. "Wir sehen uns.", Lyo zwinkerte ihr zu und ging.

* * *

"Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme!", brüllte Rico, der das alles mitbekam. Er stand auf und verfolgte den blauhaarigen Prinzen.

* * *

"Hach, Lyo ist sooooo süß.", seuftzte Rosalie glücklich. Überrascht sahen sich Floresentia und Stella an. "Du magst Lyo?", fragte Flroesentia erstaunt. "Aber natürlich.", Rosalie sah ihre Freundinnen an, "Er ist mutig, süß und nicht Rico." Floresentia hatte schon viele Geschichten von Leuten gehört die sich in jemanden aus einer anderen Spiele-Reihe verliebten. Sie endeten alle gleich: Beide Videospiele wurden vom Markt genommen. "A-Aber Rico ist doch für dich bestimmt.", stotterte Floresentia. "Nö, er rettet mich nur. Genauso wie euch beide.", Rosalie glaubte diese Gechichten nicht. Das haben doch nur ein paar Schüler in die Welt gesetzt. "Außerdem...", begann Rosalie, "...In einem japanischen Super Mario Film hat meine Mutter einen Prinzen geheiratet." "Ja aber was ist wenn...", Stella kam nicht weiter. "Lasst mich in Ruhe." Rosalie drehte sich um und stolzierte davon. "Rosalie! Wir haben es nicht so gemeint." , rief ihr Floresentia hinterher.

* * *

Rosalie ging den Gang zu ihrem Zimmer entlang und dachte nach. Sie machte ihre Augen zu. Es war still. Sie mochte diese Stille. Warum konnte es nicht für immer so bleiben? "Du willst mir Rosalie wegnehmen? Das ich nicht lache!", hörte sie jemanden rufen. Rosalie riss die Augen auf. "Da redet wer über mich?" Langsam folgte sie den Stimmen. Ja, es waren zwei. Zwei Stimmen die über sie redeten. Rosalie folgte ihnen bis in die Eingangshalle. "Rico, kapiers endlich. Rosalie will nichts von dir." Rico? Sagte diese Stimme gerade Rico? Rosalie versuchte so leise wie möglich zu bleiben und sah um die Ecke. Lyo und Rico standen dort. Beide ziemlich sauer blickend. Rico trat Lyo ganz fest gegen sein goldfarbenes Hemd. Autsch! Das musste wehtun! Lyo fiel zu Boden und rührte sich nicht. Nach etwa 5 Minuten stand er wieder auf, wurde jedoch gleich wieder von Rico niedergeprügelt. Diesmal konnte er jedoch Rico mit sich zu Boden reißen. "Du spinnst doch total!", meinte Lyo wütend. "Das wars mit unserer Freundschaft!", brüllte Rico und ging in Richtung der Jungszimmer. Lyo wartete bis Rico verschwunden war und machte sich dann ebenfalls auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.  
Rosalie stand einfach nur da und stotterte etwas. "J-Jungs!"

* * *

**Aww :(** **Danke fürs Lesen. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :))**


	3. Kylie, die Koopa-Prinzessin!

**Kapitel 3: Kylie, die Koopa-Prinzessin!**

"Yay! Heute ist Party angesagt.", Rosalie tanzte in ihrem Zimmer, welches sie sich mit Stella teilte, "Ich habe wirklich JEDEN eingeladen der mir in den Sinn kam!" Rosalie betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie trug ein hübsches kurzes Kleid, welches glitzerte. "Auch Rico?", fragte Stella, welche auf ihrem eisblauen Himmelbett saß. Sie hatte ein einfaches blaues Kleid an. Sie hatte sogar ihre Haare zurückgekämmt und zusammengebunden. "Ja klar. Wir sind doch Freunde!", sagte Rosalie verwundert. Stella setzte sich einen blauen Hut auf. "Aber er und Lyo haben sich gestern geprügelt!" "Och Mann! Das hab ich ganz vergessen!", Rosalie war nervös. "Ach Rosy...wir sorgen einfach dafür das sie sich nicht sehen.", Stella setzte sich zu ihrer Freundin.

* * *

**Währendessen in einem Süßigkeitenladen in der Stadt...**

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge bezahlte gerade einen Jahresvorrat an Gummi-Augen den er bestellt hatte. "Meine Güte, Benny!", sagte das Mädchen das neben der Theke stand und ihre Cola trank, "Hast du schonwieder den ganzen Vorrat an Gummi-Augen gekauft?" Sie hatte sich ihre feuerroten Haare auf einer Seite abrasiert. Ihre rotfarbenen Augen hatte sie von ihrem Vater geerbt. Genauso wie ihren Style. Sie trug hauptsächlich schwarz, gelb, rot oder grün. Der bleiche Junge kicherte nervös. "Hehehe...Ja..."Gummi-"Augen." Sie seuftzte zufrieden auf sein Kommentar. "Wird dir denn nicht schlecht?" "Ach Kylie, Ich bin nicht so empfindlich wie du." Kylie musste an ihre Kindheit denken. Sie konnte kein einziges Bonbon essen, ohne Bauchschmerzen zu bekommen. "Hey!", rief Kylie verärgert, "Sag noch einmal das ich empfindlich bin und dein Kopf liegt bei mir in der Tiefkühltruhe!" "Chill mal, Kylie.", kurz nachdem er das sagte, stopfte er sich ein paar Gummi-Augen in den Mund. Benny war zum Glück nicht wie sein Vater, BEN DROWNED. Er hatte nicht dieses irre Lächeln, diese Löcher statt Augen, zum Glück hatte er viel von seiner Mutter. "Ich muss los. Ich muss noch was erledigen", kicherte Benny. Kylie trank einen Schluck Cola. Benny wartete wohl, bis Yuki, die Tochter von Popo dem Ice Climber, ihre Karamellbonbons bezahlte und wollte dann mit der Kassiererin flirten. "Lass mich raten: Du willst die Kassiererin zu Rosalies Party einladen?" Benny nickte. "Benny, du bist ein Monster, das anderen die Augen auskratzt. Ich bezweifle-", Kylie sah zu wie Benny auf die Theke zuging. "Ich kann dich nicht hören.", war das einzige das Benny sagte.  
Das brünette Mädchen an der Theke stellte gerade eine Schüssel mit Gummibärchen auf ein Regal. "Hey.", Benny erschreckte das Mädchen ein wenig. "Gehst du heute zu Rosalies Party?" "Leider nicht. Mein Vater erlaubt es mir nicht.", anwortetete sie, während sie ein Glas mit Keksen auf den Tresen stellte. "Dein Vater? Wer ist dein Vater?", fragte Benny. "Umm...egal.", antwortetete sie und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Kylie begann im Hintergrund zu Lachen. "Hahahaha...was für ein FAIL!"

* * *

**Wie wird's wohl weitergehen? Das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel von Video Game High!**


End file.
